


Behind the King

by MarbleAide



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Bilbo, Gold Sickness, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the walls of Erebor, consumed by the gold sickness, Thorin finds himself drawn only to Bilbo, eats and sleeps only when Bilbo asks, and Bilbo is completely okay with this. </p><p>More than okay with this. Much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the King

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really, love the idea of Bilbo being evil/manipulative and have LOTS of stupid headcanons for it. This is just a drabble I decided to write up for it.

It’s a very obvious change that happens in the span of a day. Suddenly the glimmer in Thorin’s eyes is only the reflection of gold and Bilbo has to push food right in front of him with a very firm ‘eat’ to get him to do so. He’s the only one who doesn’t immediately get a glare for his efforts and the newly crowned king stalking off. Bilbo soon learns that he’s the only one who can get the dwarf to do much of anything now, particularly when he’s firm.

He’s not above using that to his advantage.

In the days that come, Bilbo is not once asked to help in the search of the Arkenstone, a fact he finds almost ironic as he keeps it pressed into the breast pocket of his coat. He revels in this fact quietly to himself. Thorin snaps at everyone for anything and nothing all at once, it is only Bilbo who is sparred his temper, as when Bilbo is near he seems calmer, drawn more to the hobbit and favors soft smiles instead of hard glares.

It’s a very obvious change, and Bilbo wonders if he’s the only one to notice. Everyone else is so wrapped up in their leader succumbing to the gold sickness that they don’t notice how he acts around Bilbo, or how Bilbo takes advantage. The only one he thinks is aware is Fili—which he finds surprising as the other dwarfs all seem enchanted by the large hoard of their people, at least for a moment, while Fili looks on at the piles of jewels and gold as if wanting to throw it all in the lake where the dragon also rests. But, for now, Bilbo only keeps his eyes peeled and focused, as the heir has said and done nothing to indicate he is a threat.

Bilbo watches most things from a distance, from the shadows of empty halls, listening to the echoes of the rest of the company growing more and more restless as their search keeps coming up fruitless, and the men outside growing closer, their fires brighter.

Thorin heeds no mind to those outside their walls just yet, as Bilbo steers him away from the grand entrance way with coos and soft touches into chambers far from the outer walls. He kisses the crease lines in Thorin’s brow away, tells him there is nothing to worry about now, that they are safe and he is strong, he has taken back a kingdom from a dragon, surely anything else that comes their way can be handled?

And even if they are lies laced with the unknown, well, they are the lies Bilbo wants Thorin to believe, and so he believes them.

Things however, change slightly with the news of the elves arriving to assist the men of Laketown, though of course that is only a clever ploy to invade Erebor. Thorin is much more tense because of this, and even Bilbo’s soft words make him flinch. Bilbo can barely brush a finger over Thorin’s shoulder without being brushed away, not barked at like the rest, but still ignored. Which, clearly, is simply no good. It only takes a few hours before this sudden change gets to Bilbo has well and he is at his wits end with the stubborn king.

“Thorin, I would like to speak with you,” He starts out as many of the other dwarfs finish off their dinners and crawl off to bed. Thorin has yet to do either of these things, just stares down aimlessly into his sea of vast riches. Bilbo clears his throat, glaring softly as he puts much more force in his voice, demanding as he simply voices ‘ _now._ ’ In a hushed way that makes Thorin’s head turn.

Bilbo makes sure their eyes lock before he turns away down the corridor, a moment later Thorin following. Their absence doesn’t go unnoticed, but the others are aware when to leave some matters be.

He guides Thorin down to where Thorin’s unofficially chambers have been made up—his bed roll is spread upon the floor of a room that is decently clean with no severe damage done and old, tattered, cushions spread about for comfort. Bilbo’s roll has also made its way into this chamber and no one has said anything about it.

“Lay down,” Bilbo all but demands now that they are in private, yet his voice still does not reach much above a soft crease. He presses Thorin back against the huddle of pillows until he’s laying and Bilbo easily straddles his waist, eyes not once leaving Thorin’s own to make sure his attention doesn’t stray. “You must relax,” He purrs out all pretty and soft, smiling kindly as if he is doing Thorin a favor while his fingers trail down his chest to feel the hard surface of skin beneath his clothes.

“The elves—“

“ _Hush,_ ” Bilbo hisses out, which makes Thorin’s mouth shut, an act that will never stop being satisfying to the hobbit.

Nothing more is said as Bilbo slowly undresses them both, pulling his own robes and underthings off completely, while Thorin he simply pushes the furs from his shoulders, undoing the ties of his breeches to fish out his growing erection. It makes Bilbo all the happier to know his domination has this affect on the dwarf. It tastes like honey on his tongue.

He smiles wider at the look of complete awe that appears on Thorin’s face, looking right up at him, as Bilbo strokes him into full hardness before leaning over for the vial of oil now kept constantly in their chamber. He spreads some on both hands, reaching behind himself to finger and stretch his own hole while slicking up Thorin’s cock. The throaty moan he gets in a response has him grinning, arching into his own fingers as he plunges them deeper.

“You will not let the elves get to you,” Bilbo breathes out, “You will take care of them. You will win. And you will crush those that stand to oppose you.” Thorin is nodding his head in a manner Bilbo is not even sure he is aware of, starting half-lidded at Bilbo glassy eyed for another reason entirely then the gold that normally captures his gaze. “Thranduil will not take the crown from your head. No one will take a single coin of your prize. This mountain is your birthright, you get to do with it as you wish.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Thorin says, breathless and arching up to thrust into Bilbo hand which is quickly removed as his fingers also slide from his body.

Bilbo shifts, grasping the base of Thorin’s cock as his other hand cups his cheek, thumb sticky and smoothing over the skin. Bilbo’s smile is warm and the look in Thorin’s eyes is nothing but lost admiration.

“And I will be beside you all the way, my love.”

He sinks down smoothly in once motion making them both throw their heads back and moan in unison. The starts off slow, but pick up as soon as Thorin gets his hands on Bilbo's hips, thrusting up to meet him coming down. Their coupling is not quick or frantic, slow as they both sink deeper into each other’s touches, and Bilbo makes sure to let his fingers travel everywhere, showing Thorin just how much he loves him by touch alone. The bruises that will be left on his hips are proof enough of Thorin’s possessive, want, and need for Bilbo. It’s nearly perfect.

When he feels himself getting close, Bilbo reaching down to slide the heavy crown from Thorin’s head to place it crooked atop his own. It’s heavy and uncomfortable, but it does the job as Bilbo sits back and starts riding Thorin harder and Thorin can barely take his eyes off him as the hobbit drives them both over the edge of their pleasures.

The moan that escapes his throat is partly because his own orgasm, and partly because of Thorin’s as he feels the dwarf empty inside him, marking him as his own, his, and Bilbo knows full well the advantages that comes with being the consort of a king.

They come down together, breathless, with Bilbo slipping from his position on Thorin to lay beside him and scatter small kisses upon his shoulder, neck, and cheeks.

“You like the sight of me wearing your crown?” He asks, innocence laced in his voice.

“Yes, love, yes.” Thorin replies, still trying to catch his breath.

Bilbo’s lips curl into a smile as he places one more kiss at the corner of Thorin’s lips, replacing the thrown on his head as he whispers in his ear. “Good, I like wearing it. Tomorrow, I think it would be wise to take up an audience with the elven king.”

There is a pause as if Thorin was thinking it over, but Bilbo knew better as it only lasted a second before Thorin agreed with no protest of the sort.

—-

In the morning, with the sun shining bright in the sky, the company stood upon the wall of Erebor before the army of elves, men, and their leaders upon their chosen rides. Bilbo was smiling as he walked to stand beside Thorin, making sure the sun light struck him properly, eyes focused solely on Thranduil alone to watch as his eyes very subtly widened, his breast plate faltering from its steady up and down of breathing.

The white gems of star light sparkles across Bilbo’s throat, spread out across his collar to hang and bare what Thranduil wanted most in the world. He held back the laughter that bubbled up in his throat in favor of a smile, kind as ever for a gentlehobbit as himself, sliding his hand along Thorin’s arm.

“If you want them,” Thorin roared out to the armies below, “Come, I want to see you try to claim them.”

The horns of war bellowed, loud from the plains and the mountains, and Bilbo could do nothing to hide his all too pleased smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr is here!](http://www.marbleaide.tumblr.com) Love talking about headcanons and the like.


End file.
